Capitulo 5 :Vidas opuestss
by amorosa.cindy
Summary: Los obstaculos son los que echan a perder el amor pero no se rinden


La mañana siguiente en ever after city

Amanda fue a ver a sus padres y les dira la noticia que ya tiene su primer novio

-Hola mama hola papa-dijo amanda

-Hola pequeña sirenita- dijo nick

-Amanda ya crecio nick- Dijo Maddie

-Mama papa quiero decirles algo-dijo Amanda

\- si dinos -dijo Nick

\- Ayer estaba muy feliz y encontre al hombre de mis sueños y quiero que sepan que jay y yo somos novios- dijo Amanda

Nick se impacto con la noticia

-Con jay el hijo de un villano sobre mi cadaver no puedes ser novio de jay no es un heroe como tu hija- Dijo Nick

-Papá es mi novio y lo amo-dijo amanda

-Tu padre tiene razon me opongo tambien con esa relacion y lo terminas- dijo Maddie

-ustedes son injustos son iguales que los royals- Dijo amanda

-Ya basta amanda cuando te gradues te iras a briarwood a estudiar la universidad-Dijo Maddie

\- No mamá me quedare en ever after city- dijo amanda

-Es mi ultima palabra- Dijo Maddie

Amanda estaba llorando y llorando

Pero Carmen y Mitchell la vieron triste

-¿Que te pasa?¿por que lloras?-Dijo Carmen preocupada

-Mis padres se oponen a mi relacion con jay- dijo amanda llorando

-Ya eres novia de jay- Dijo Mitchell

-si mitchell soy su novia- Dijo Amanda

-Te apoyamos somos tus amigos-Dijo carmen

-Jay es muy lindo conmigo- Dijo Amanda

-Te beso- dijo Mitchell

-Los dos nos dimos un beso-Dijo Amanda

Lucha por los que te quieran separar-Dijo Carmen

-Como mis padres y Audrey- dijo Amanda

Y amanda se calmo un poco

Mas tarde

Janice y Jillian estaban platicando con jay que si ya tenia novia

-Hola jay- dijo unisono

-Hola janice y Jillian- dijo jay

-oyes dinos quien es la chica que te gusta- dijo janice

-si chicas es Amanda Russell- dijo Jay

-Con la hija de la profesora de calculo real-Dijo Janice

-Ella es mi novia y no se como me acepten sus padres-dijo jay

-No te preocupes somos tus amigas-dijo unisono

-Gracias chicas-dijo jay

Blissa y Geraldine escucharon el chisme para darle la noticia a audrey que jay es novio de amanda

\- Vaya vaya Jay novio de amanda- Dijo geraldine

-A Audrey no le gustaria que jay anda con la otra-Dijo Blissa

Y Audrey llegaba de la practica de porristas

-¿Que pasa chicas?-preguntó Audrey

-Hay amiga es algo que no te va a gustar- Dijo Blissa

-ya diganme-Dijo Audrey

-Auds sabias que jay termino contigo por algo- Dijo Geraldine

-Me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas- Dijo Audrey

-La verdad es que te dejo por la Cuzca de Amanda y jay le dijo a jillian y janice que amanda y el andan-Dijo Blissa

-NO PUEDE SER CON LA LIDER DE LOS ROYALS JAY ES UN MENTIROSO - Grito Audrey

-Que haras-Dijo blissa

-Desquitarme con amanda la odio con todas mis fuerzas-Dijo Audrey

En jungle karma pizza

Maleny y benny estaban comiendo pizza juntos

-Benny mi amor-Dijo maleny dando un beso

\- hola princesa purpura- dijo benny

-bennyboo ayer te extrañe mucho-dijo maleny

-Tambien yo princesa- dijo benny

Pero Audrey buscaba a amanda para desquitarse

-Donde esta amanda-Dijo Audrey

-Amanda no esta aqui- dijo Maleny

-Ya llego-dijo benny

Pero Amanda llego a jungle Karma pizza

-Hola a todos-Dijo Amanda

Audrey insulto a amanda con desprecio

-Eres una estupida te odio me quitaste todo desde que llegaste-Dijo Audrey

-Yo no te quite todo ni jay por que jay no te ama sino a mi entiendes-Dijo Amanda Claramente

-Resbalosa-Dijo audrey

Le dio una cachetada

Pero Amanda le da dos cachetadas

-Esto te pasa por hipocrita y por pegarme soy mucha mujer que tu-Dijo Amanda a la defensiva

-NUNCA LOS DEJARE SER FELICES TE VERE DESTRUIDA ESO ME ENCARGO YO-Dijo Audrey alterada

-Ya callate audrey-dijo Maleny

-Quiero estar sola-dijo Amanda

-No estas sola Mandy¿que pasa dinos?-Pregunto Benny

-Jay y yo ya somos novios-dijo Amanda

-Novios me da gusto que esten juntos-dijo Maleny

-pero mis padres se oponen a mi relacion por que soy una heroina y el un villano- dijo Amanda triste

-La madre de maleny se opone a la relacion que maleny y yo tenemos y somos felices nos amamos¿verdad amors?-exclamo benny

-si y seguimos juntos aunque sea un rey-dijo maleny

-Luchare el amor hasta el final-dijo amanda valientemente


End file.
